Yuna and the Puppy
Yuna and the Puppy is a movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee and Princess Skyla each found the Buddies, Budderball, B-Dawg, Buddah, MudBud and RoseBud. They must do what it takes to bring them back home to Fernfield Washington. Plot The film begins/Yuna's meeting with her friends The film begins with Yuna getting ready for the birthday party for Adam. She gathered her friends and their close friends. Adam's closest pals, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Rex, Slinky Dog, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Little Green Men, Wheezy, Bo Peep, Lenny, Etch, RC, Rocky Gibraltar, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly and Chuckles the Clown were looking forward to Adam's birthday party. Adam loves radio controlled cars when he was little. Nyx brought a few of them. Yuna and her friends arrived and met up with BoCo and Daisy. The Birthday Party begins And so, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake brought out the birthday cake they made. Adam opens the presents: A new Gumball Machine, The Spell Book, an "Operation" board game, a Monsters University baseball cap, a Canterlot royal uniform and a new telescope. The surprise present is a gran pass to Disney's All-Star Resort. Adam was so excited, He invited Yuna and the rest of their friends on the trip. So, The trip to Disney's All-Star Resort begins. Yuna and her friends say their goodbyes to their families as they set off on their trip. Arriving Disney's All-Star Resort Yuna and her friends were so excited on their vacation. In Disneyland, They've finally reached Disney's All-Star Resort. They are greeted by The Buddies: B-Dawg, Buddha, Budderball, Mudbud and Rosebud, their parents, Buddy and Molly, Shadow, Chance, Delilah, Sassy, Papi, Chloe, Pedro, Charlotte, Rosa, Lala, Ali, Pep, Papi Jr., Delgado, Alberto and Antonio, Manuel and Chico, Beethoven, Missy, Sparky, Ginger, Caesar, Mr. Huggs, Dolly, Chubby, Chubby, Dolly, Tchaikovsky and Moe. Yuna and her friends were glad to see them. It was going to be the best vacation yet. Yuna . Skyla and the Royal Crusaders were in charge of keeping their eyes on the Buddies for the time being. Playing at the Water Park At the water park, Yuna and her friends were having a fun time where the waves, hot tubs and water slides never ends. Meanwhile, Captain Chantel DuBois is on the hunt for the Buddies and the Chihuahua Pups and bring them to Curella De Vil. The Buddies and Chihuahua Pups Dognapped Back with the others, Yuna, Snowdrop and Nyx were playing water tag. Skyla and the Royal Crusaders are too concern for the Pups. Suddenly, The Buddies and Chihuahua Pups were captured by Captain Chantel Dubois. They ran and warned Yuna. The Puppy Rescue Mission Begins Yuna was alarmed about the Buddies and the Chihuahua Pups captured. Soon enough, They've gathered Dolly, Chubby, Tchaikovsky and Moe to join the rescue. As the rescue mission begins, Delgado feared that they could use some help. Thunder and Hurricane overheard Dubois/Rescue the Pups Later, DuBois telephoned Cruella De Vil and informed her that she has brought the pups for her new fur coat. Thunder and Hurricane heard the whole thing and flew to warn the others. So, Yuna and the others sneaking in and rescue the the pups just in time before DuBois notice them. The Chase is on/Yuna and Snowdrop captured When the chase is on, Red beret and Thunder Spectrum throws on anything hard at DuBois. Suddenly, Yuna and Snowdrop were captured by DuBois' men. Banished on Titanic's iceberg/Alberto and Antonio came to help Meanwhile, Yuna and Snowdrop wok found themselves banished on the Titanic's iceberg and were freeing. Yuna and Snowdrop had to do what they can to get home. Then, Alberto and Antonio came to the rescue. Rescuing the Buddies and the Chihuahua Pups Yuna and Snowdrop are on their way to the rescue. The foals are reunited as Yuna came up with a plan to save the Buddies and the Chihuahua Pups. The Buddies and the Chihuahua Pups were saved by Yuna's magic. Escaping from DuBois/The Fight is on The foals had to distract DuBois. They ride on transfer carts. The foals kept jumping from on to another. Yuna jumps onto a next one as DuBois reached them. Yuna is dangling over from the edge. As DuBois about to make Yuna fall, The Buddies and Chihuahua Pups attacked. The foals tied up DuBois nice and tight. Yuna vs Cruella/The two criminals arrested Later, The Buddies and the Chihuahua Pups are reunited with their parents. Yuna confronts Cruella De Vil by giving her a diversion from getting anywhere near the pups with some help of Dolly, Chubby, Tchaikovsky and Moe. Cruella was defeated after her car was smashed into pieces when the police arrived. Cruella and DuBois were arrested. Taking the train back on vacation After the villains were arrested, Yuna and her friends had to continue their vacation. The foals must catch the train while they still can. The Night Express accidentally left without them. So, They had to catch up to it as fast as they can. Unknown to Yuna and her friends, DuBois' pet Pit Bull is preparing the chase. Race to the Night Express/Rocket power! Yuna and her friends finally reached the Night Express. Suddenly, The Pit Bull grabbed Snowdrop's tail. But, Yuna doesn't wanted to loose her. She was determined to save her, So Adam use RC to save Yuna and Snowdrop. Yuna and Snowdrop rides on RC to catch up with the Night Express as fast as they can. Manuel and Chico used the train ramp. As Slinky Dog tries to reach Yuna, Snowdrop and RC, RC's batteries ran out of juice. When RC was stopped, They had just one chance left. As Yuna light the rocket (that was stripped to RC's end), the match was out. Yuna lights it. The rocket flew out of nowhere. Yuna and Snowdrop tossed RC back on board, Yuna and Snowdrop lets go of the Rocket just before it explodes. They finally reached the train and made it back to Disney's All-Star Resort. Leaving Disneyland/Home at last/Ending The next day, Yuna and her friends returned home. Back at Canterlot, There has been a celebration after the rescue of the Buddies and the Chihuahua Pups. Luna was proud of Yuna. That night, Yuna and Isamu was sleeping with their mother and father while Snowdrop enjoys her piece and quite. Trivia *B-Dawg, Buddha, Budderball, Mudbud, Rosebud, Buddy, Molly, Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Delilah, Papi, Chloe, Pedro, Charlotte, Rosa, Lala, Ali, Pep, Papi Jr., Delgado, Alberto and Antonio, Manuel and Chico, Beethoven, Missy, Sparky, Ginger, Caesar, Mr. Huggs, Dolly, Chubby, Tchaikovsky, Moe, Cruella De Vil and Captain DuBois guest star in this film. Songs #Music Score - Andy's Birthday (from Toy Story) (when the film opens) #Music Score - Soldier's Mission (from Toy Story) (when the Green Army Men is on the mission) #Music Score - Presents (from Toy Story) (when Adam opens the surprise present) #???? #???? Scenes #The film begins/Yuna's meeting with her friends #The Birthday Party begins #Arriving Disney's All-Star Resort #Playing at the Water Park #The Buddies and Chihuahua Pups Dognapped #The Puppy Rescue Mission Begins #Thunder and Hurricane overheard Dubois/Rescue the Pups #The Chase is on/Yuna and Snowdrop captured #Banished on Titanic's iceberg/Alberto and Antonio came to help #Rescuing the Buddies and the Chihuahua Pups #Escaping from DuBois/The Fight is on #Yuna vs Cruella/The two criminals arrested #Taking the train back on vacation #Race to the Night Express/Rocket power! #Leaving Disneyland/Home at last/Ending Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies